Temores de una Noche
by Idgie Jones
Summary: un poco AU, con personaje original(OC). Cuando Lyserg se separa del equipo de Yoh, Kalani (OC) se preocupa por el futuro de sus amigos. el título es pesimo. los reviews seran agradecidos eternamente. one shot


Temores de una Noche

Notas de la autora:  Bueno, es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King, así que no sean tan duros conmigo.  Kalani es mi personaje de fanfic, es una niña Hawaiana de la edad de Yoh y los demás, le iba a hacer una historia origen primero (uds saben, la clásica esta es Kalani, conózcanla blah blah blah) pero esta historia salió primero.  Sucede después de que Lyserg se separa del equipo de Yoh, pero antes de que conozcan a Chocolove.  Mmm qué otra cosa, ah si, nani significa bonita en hawaiano, por eso Logan llama así a Kalani.  

Jejeje qué mas, Shaman King no me pertenece a mi, si me perteneciera ya estaría haciendo SK2 jejejeje.

Había sido una gran pelea, pero finalmente Yoh Asakura había logrado vencer a Hao.  El segundo estaba ahora en el suelo, e Yoh lo miraba amenazadoramente.

--Te vencí Hao, ya no le harás daño a nadie

Yoh se volteó para irse, con Hao mirándolo con odio pero de una u otra forma aceptando su derrota.  De pronto de la nada aparecieron los Soldados X.

--Debes terminar el trabajo—dijo Marco, su líder.

--No lo haré, no lo mataré—le respondió Yoh.

--Entonces lo haremos nosotros.

--NO!!!—gritó Yoh y se paró frente a Hao—¡No permitiré que lo maten!  ¡Él ya no le hará daño a nadie!

--Hao debe morir—dijo Lyserg, quien había aparecido detrás de Marco.

--No Lyserg, no debes matarlo y no te lo permitiré.

--Entonces tu también morirás—la respuesta de Lyserg, aunque fría, estaba llena de odio, más del que le habían conocido cuando estaba viajando con Yoh y los demás.

Lyserg utilizó su péndulo, el cuál se veía como el rayo que habían utilizado los Soldados X para matar a ese niño semanas atrás, y con él perforó a Yoh y a Hao de un solo golpe.

Los amigos de Yoh miraban la escena atónitos y sin poder moverse de donde estaban.  Kalani trataba de gritar, pero sólo sentía un nudo en la garganta que no se lo permitía...

Kalani se despertó de golpe, ella estaba sudando y alrededor todo estaba oscuro.  Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio que estaba en un cuarto de hotel.  En la cama de junto, Yoh y Ren dormían tranquilamente.  Después de todo, había sido sólo una pesadilla.  De pronto un brazo cayó sobre su cabeza, Horo Horo dormía a su lado en la misma cama.  Ella se quitó el brazo de encima y se levantó de la cama.  En el cuarto, dormían Yoh y Ren en una cama, en el sillón estaba Ryu y (ahora adueñándose de todo el espacio) Horo Horo en la otra cama.

Kalani entró al baño, abrió la llave del lavabo y mojó su cara.

--Kalani-nani, qué sucede—dijo Logan, su espíritu acompañante, detrás de ella.

--Tuve una pesadilla—respondió, y luego tomó las llaves del cuarto y salió al pasillo.

Logan la siguió hasta el jardín en el centro del hotel, donde se encontraba una pequeña alberca.  Ella se sentó en la orilla y metió las piernas en el agua.  Cuando Kalani le terminó de contar su sueño a Logan, ella casi se encontraba llorando.

--Pero sólo fue un sueño—le dijo Logan tratando de reconfortarla—una pesadilla muy fea.  No creerás que es una premonición o algo así.

--Yo... yo no lo sé.  Pero jamás en mi vida había visto morir a nadie y en menos de un mes vi que esos sujetos mataron a dos.  Y ahora Lyserg se unió a ellos.

Kalani comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas caían sobre la superficie del agua, creando ondas sobre ella.

--No podría soportar que Lyserg se volviera como ellos—continuó—Pero tu los viste, casi matan a Yoh y no pareció importarles.¡Yo no quiero que Lyserg se vuelva un asesino ni que Yoh muera!

--Nadie va a morir—dijo una calmada voz detrás de ella

--Yoh...—dijo ella y se apuró a secarse las lágrimas.

Él se sentó a su lado y también metió las piernas al agua, bruscamente y haciendo salpicar todo.

--Nadie va a morir, ni tampoco nadie va a matarme—repitió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

--Si, pero...—Kalani iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió.  Después agregó--¿Qué vamos a hacer sin Lyserg? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el camino?

--No te preocupes Kalani, ya verás que todo se solucionará

--Ay Yoh—respondió ella—no se cómo lo haces, pero cuando dices eso, no importa qué tan mal estén las cosas, siempre te creo.

Yoh le sonrió y luego miró al cielo

--Qué hermosas están las estrellas hoy

Kalani miró al cielo también y comenzó a murmurar una canción:

"And though they may be parted

there is still a chance 

that they might see

There will be an answer

Let it be …"


End file.
